


Now and Evermore

by cloudwatch



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spoilers for the ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwatch/pseuds/cloudwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was impossible.</p><p>It was completely, utterly, factually impossible that what he had just witnessed was, in fact, a true thing that happened. But with one glance at Mikleo (who was still curled up on the floor, arms around his waist and laughing his head off) gave Sorey the confirmation that it had, indeed, happened. In all honestly, Sorey wasn't sure whether to be horrified, honored, or just downright disappointed.</p><p>Sorey, Mikleo, and the tales of their journey together after Sorey had returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Museum

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i'm in zestiria hell. come join me.

It was impossible.

It was completely, utterly, factually impossible that what he had just witnessed was, in fact, a true thing that happened. But with one glance at Mikleo (who was _still_ curled up on the floor, arms around his waist and laughing his head off) gave Sorey the confirmation that it had, indeed, happened. In all honestly, Sorey wasn't sure whether to be horrified, honored, or just downright _disappointed_.

He tried to settle for a mix between the three.

"I mean, the thought was nice and no doubt from the kindness of their hearts but... they could have, I don't know, tried as much as possible to be at least a _little bit_ accurate?"

There was a shuffling sound next to him as Mikleo finally found the strength to get up fom the floor, wiping the tears from his eyes as he did so. "I don't know, Sorey. It looks pretty accurate to me."

Sorey turned to the water seraph, a look of betrayal on his face as he shoved his hand out to point at the monstrosity. "Mikleo, just _how_ is this anywhere NEAR accurate?"

The monstrosity in question was, in fact, a statue; made entirely out of gold, it was labeled Sorey The Shepherd, Hero Of Us All, and it looked absolutely nothing like him. The statue was twice the size in bulk than he actually was, had no hair at all, the thighs on the statue looked like they could crush his head, and in his hand he was holding a sword made entirely out of fire. But that wasn't the worst part, not even close.

Sorey jabbed a finger in the statue's direction. "Would you _look_ at the craftsmanship? Whoever did this was _obviously_ an amateur, and this part of the museum is supposed to represent the time that we were born in! How can it be an accurate representation if they couldn't even use the correct crafting and artistic style? It's even made of _gold_ for crying out loud. Gold was a rarity back then! It shouldn't have been made out of gold!"

Mikleo brought a hand up to his chin, thinking, but his smile still remained. "Well, it was created six hundred years after we beat Heldalf, and once I'd published my book about our journey. I'm thinking they took Edna's parts about how _strong_ and _powerful_ and _intimidating_ you were just a little bit too seriously, because honestly, this looks nothing like you. I just figured your reaction to seeing it would be priceless."

Sorey waved his hand. "I'm not too concerned over how I look in it, especially considering they're making another one to replace this one." He glanced over at the two people who had been following them around basically the entire time they'd been walking through the museum, frantically drawing each and every moment, saying that as the historians and owners of the museum, they would do everything to make the new statue of the Legendary Shepherd as accurate as possible. Maybe it had been because Sorey had been fused with Maotelus for so long, but now he held an air about him that made people seem to realize that he was special. Sorey had only been awake for a few months (and he'd awoken to a world where humans and seraphim lived together in harmony, and to a world where Mikleo was still as beautiful as ever) and was getting used to his powers as a newly reborn seraph, but he still held himself confidently, and humans and seraphim alike seemed to pick up on it. Somehow, the word had traveled around that he was the shepherd Sorey, finally awake, and now -

"I really do hope that they stop following us around. I know they feel guilty for... what did they say, 'falsely presenting the shepherd as he truly is' but I'm pretty sure they have a good idea of what I look like now."

Now it was just a little awkward having at least a few people staring at them no matter where they went.

Mikleo shrugged, looking a little guilty. "Well, you're famous now; my book got a lot of recognition and once they'd proved that everything was correct you became a huge legend and I -" he cut himself off, flushing just a little bit before shaking his head. "Do you want to head into the next room?"

Sorey ran a hand through his growing hair; as a seraph, he looked more like he did when he'd fused with the seraphim while on his journey, but he had to admit he thought he looked good with longer and lighter hair. Not as good as Mikleo, but definitely good. "What were you going to say?"

"Hmm?"

"You said I became a huge legend and then you, and then you cut it off."

The flush on Mikleo's face became a deeper red and he grabbed Sorey's hand and dragged him into the next room. "I'll tell you about it later, alright?"

Sorey shrugged. "Well, if you say so."

Mikleo dragged him from the room with the horrible, historically inaccurate statue and into the next room. The room was bluer than the other rooms in the museum (Sorey was still surprised that there was an actual museum dedicated to him and his journey. An actual museum!), and the feel of the room was sort of melancholy. He got a glimps of what looked like Mikleo painted on the wall; he was curled upon the ground, leaning over the edge of a cliff overlooking the ground below, a single beam of light shooting up from the ground and into the sky, one of his hands stretched outwards, as if reaching towards the stream of light. The place seemed very familiar...

There was a squawk, and then Sorey was being forcefully removed from the room, Mikleo having both of his hands on Sorey's shoulders, pushing him as quickly as he could from the room.

"M-Mikleo! What are you doing?"

"You really don't need to see that room, Sorey, you really don't, it's not important. Nothing at all, let's go to the next one, shall we?"

Mikleo was stammering, so Sorey turned on his heel and took Mikleo's shoulders in his hands, forcing him to look up at him. "What's going on?" Once he got a good look at his face, though, he realized that Mikleo wasn't angered or sad. On the contrary, he looked embarrassed. "Mikleo?"

Mikleo ran a hand down his face. "Um, that thing that I said I'd tell you about later? Well... Edna still likes to make me miserable on occasion, and after I'd published my book, she kind of wrote a little side story." He paused and bit his lip.

"About us. Well, mostly about me and my... feelings."

The last word was said in a whisper, and Sorey had to lean down to hear it. "About your feelings?"

Mikleo's face turned bright red and he buried his head into his hands, and Sorey swore that if he had been a fire seraph smoke would have been coming off of his head. "She wrote a story about how I waited for you and about my devotion to you and now I'm known as 'Mikleo, the One Who Waits', or now that you're awake, 'The One Who Waited' and that painting of me is basically supposed to represent that, my _endless waiting_ for you to return."

Sorey blinked, glancing back into the room. "Well, for one thing, they got your beauty down well."

Mikleo groaned, falling forward to lean against Sorey's chest, his head still burried in his hands. "Sorey..."

Sorey shrugged. "What? I think it's great! Our love is considered legendary!"

"It's _embarrassing_!" 

Sorey shook his head, taking Mikleo's chin in his hand and forcing his head up. "I think it's awesome," he said, before he leaned down and planted a big kiss on Mikleo's lips. In retrospect, he probably should have thought kissing Mikleo in front of a bunch of people who were determined to correct any inaccuracies in the museum dedicated to Sorey, his journey, and apparently his and Mikleo's love for each other through, but on the other hand, he hadn't kissed Mikleo since that morning, and Mikleo had been looking very kissable in that moment.

Kissing won out.

By the time he pulled away, Mikleo's blush had died down and he was smiling gently. Sorey pressed a kiss to the skin just to the right of the circlet and then took Mikleo's hand in his. "What do you think about going to that new food place around here? I hear they make some very good stew."

Mikleo nodded. "I'd be alright with that."

"Good," Sorey said, before kissing him quickly one last time. Hand in hand, they left the museum.

Two months later, there was a new painting in the museum in Mikleo's room, titled the Lover's Reunited, depicting the (accurate looking) shepherd and the water seraph sharing a intimate embrace. Sorey secretly paid the painter so that he could have a smaller version of the same painting. He ended up keeping it in the celestial record, so he could look back on it as the years went on to fondly remember those early months after his return. Someday, he decided, he'd write his own book about his and Mikleo's adventures after his return. They had so much world to see, and now they had forever to explore it.


	2. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some quality time at the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i've had the worst writers block for the past month and a half for this fic but i think i'm finally over it! here's the next chapter and the next one will definitely be before the end of the year. happy holidays!

"Oh wow, Mikleo," Sorey exclaimed, causing Mikleo to look up from the book he was reading. Sorey moved the stick that he was holding a bit, using the blunt end to nudge a crab along the sand by his feet. "I think I just remembered something from before I fell asleep."

 

"Oh?"

Sorey, while not remembering the majority of their time before he'd become a seraph, had started remembering the littlest things from their childhood, and their adventure with Sorey as the shepherd. "I just remembered seeing a crab for the first time. Did we really think that they were hellions?"

 

Mikleo let out a small laugh. "We did. Everyone thought it was hilarious, and we did too after a while."

 

Sorey gave the crab one more nudge with the stick, and then he laid on the sand and rolled over three times to reach where Mikleo was sitting. Sand few, landing on the pages of Mikleo's book as Sorey rolled one more time and plopped his head on top of Mikleo's book. "Sorey!"

 

Sorey gave him a grin and reached up to pull Mikleo's head down; he pressed a lingering kiss to Mikleo's lips. "Hi," he said, once their kiss was over and Mikleo was rolling his eyes.

 

"Hi Sorey. I was trying to read this book, you know."

 

Sorey grinned. "No you weren't." At Mikleo's raised eyebrow, Sorey reached up with his finger and poked his cheek. "You hadn't flipped the page in over ten minutes, and had your bangs not been covering your eyes, I bet that I would have seen that your eyes were closed."

 

Mikleo flushed and slid the book out from underneath Sorey's head. "Well... so what if I was? It's a nice day out, and - "

 

"Yeah, I know," Sorey replied, turning his head to look out at the ocean. "The sound of the waves crashing is soothing to you."

 

"You know me way too well," Mikleo said, his fingers running through Sorey's growing hair unconciously. "Some of water sounds being soothing is a water seraph thing, but you have to admit, the sounds the waves make are just calming by themselves."

 

"They really are."

 

The two sat there for a second, Mikleo still running his fingers through Sorey's hair, and Sorey closed his eyes and allowed the movement of the fingers and the sound of the waves to soothe him into dozing off for a minute. Then his eyes snapped open as an idea formed in his head. "Hey, Mikleo?"

 

Mikleo paused his movements and glanced down at Sorey. "Oh no, I know that look. What are you planning?"

 

Sorey grinned at him, standing up quickly and before Mikleo could stop him, he reached down and gathered him up in his arms bridal style, then turned on his heel and started marching towards the ocean. Mikleo's eyes went wide and he struggled a bit, causing Sorey to stumble.

 

"Sorey, don't you dare!"

 

Sorey rolled his eyes and pecked Mikleo on the cheek. "Don't be such a spoiled sport. You're a _water seraph_ , surely getting wet isn't something that you're scared of."

 

"No, it's not!" Mikleo stopped struggling and instead burried his head as close to Sorey's neck as he could get. "The ocean has a lot different then swimming in ponds, Sorey. It has a very strong current and I don't know if you remembered that book we read on ocean life but there are some scary fish in the sea and - "

 

"Hey Mikleo, look down."

 

Mikleo lifted his head and glanced up at Sorey and then down to where he could see the ocean water just barely reaching Sorey's hips. "Oh."

 

Sorey grinned as he watched Mikleo tentatively dip his toe into the water. "Mikleo..."

 

Mikleo let out a huff. "I've only been in the ocean twice before this, Sorey. Not all water seraphs enjoy the ocean!"

 

"You're cute," Sorey said, giving Mikleo a kiss on the cheek, and that was all the warning Mikleo received before Sorey took two steps forward and lovingly dropped his boyfriend into the water.

 

For a split second he could hear Mikleo's angry screech before he hit the water; it stayed silent for a few seconds, and then Mikleo popped up out of the water, his hair a mess and covering his face and a glare directed at Sorey. He stood up, pushing his hair out of his face and spitting water out of his mouth; Sorey found himself capitvated by the way that some of his hair stood up straight and clamped his mouth shut to keep from laughing, but it couldn't keep the smile from his face.

 

" _Sorey_..."

 

Sorey darted in to give him a quick peck on the lips, and then grinned and tossed himself backwards into the water before Mikleo could push him down. The current caught him and pulled him past where Mikleo was standing, and he was able to pop up right behind him. "Ha," he exclaimed as he shot up out of the water. "I've got you - " his sentence was cut off as a shadow fell over him, and when he glanced up he saw the giant ball of water that Mikleo was holding directly above his head. "I actually deserve this, though," he said, and he closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Mikleo let the water drop. _At least he kept it warm_ , he thought as he wiped the water from his face. And then he opened his eyes to see Mikleo getting another ball of water ready. _Oh, so that's how it's going to be_.

 

Grinning, he crouched and lunged; Mikleo let out a yelp as he was tackled into the water, and Sorey felt Mikleo's hand grab at his swim shorts to pull him under as well. Once under water, Sorey cracked open an eye and Mikleo's open ones. Mikleo's hair was wild and flowing with the water, his eyes were soft and he had a gentle smile on his face, and for just a moment Sorey was glad that he couldn't breathe under water. Mikleo raised a finger and flicked Sorey's nose before he broke the surface, Sorey following, kicking the seaweed from his legs.

 

Mikleo was already fixing his bangs and straightening his circlet when Sorey swam up next to him. "Okay," he said, wringing out his hair. "That was actually fun."

 

"I agree," Sorey said, standing up and shivering a bit at the cold air. "Good choice in coming to the beach, Mikleo." When he looked up, he was gifted with Mikleo's bright red face, his friend staring pointedly over Sorey's shoulder. He frowned. "What is it Mikleo?"

 

Mikleo cleared his throat and then pointed down. Sorey did, and then he let out a laugh.

 

"Looks like the seaweed I thought was on my legs wasn't actually seaweed... Oops?"

 

Mikleo cleared his throat again, and Sorey grinned as he saw Mikleo's eyes glancing down between his legs again before turning a deeper shade of red. "Do you want me to see if I can, uh... find your swim shorts?"

 

Sorey shrugged and turned to start walking back towards the shore. "Nah, I think I'm about ready to head back to the inn, actually. My clothes are in the bag, so I'll just go get changed. Are you okay to head back?" He could hear Mikleo following him back to the shore, but he never got a reponse. "Mikleo?"

 

"Oh, uh what was that?"

 

Sorey's grin turned feral. "You'd think you'd be used to seeing me naked by now," he teased as he shook his hips; Mikleo sped his walk and then grabbed Sorey's wrist as he essentially dragged him back to shore.

 

"Just get dressed, Sorey."

 

Sorey let out a laugh, but complied. Once he was dressed in his dry clothes, he turned around to face Mikleo and then immediately paused. Mikleo had finished stripping off his wet clothes and had just bent down to grab the clothes in his own bag. Sorey swallowed a gulp and then exhaled slowly. He caught Mikleo looking at him from over his shoulder, and even though he couldn't see the rest of his face due to his long hair, he just knew that Mikleo was grinning; the little hip wiggle that Mikleo gave him only emphasised that belief. He knew that he should have been used to seeing Mikleo naked as well, but for some reason, every time he saw him naked it always felt like the first time and just like always, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

 

"You have a really nice bubble butt."

 

"Oh my god, _Sorey_."

 

"What? It's _true_!"

 

Mikleo made a great image, naked and wet with the sun setting behind him, but what Sorey was sure he'd remember most was the embarrassed, happiest smile that Mikleo sent his way.

 

( _But he'd also remember his bubble butt, because it really was a great butt_.)


	3. The Dreaded Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tale of Meebo: A Water Seraph's Devotion to His True Love, written by Lady Edna (the expert on Meebo's in love).

When they'd been young, Sorey had found the book on the land to the north, the one with "Lots of ice and water and stuff, Mikleo, you'd probably be right at home," which had then earned him a puddle of water being dropped on his head. Eventually, Mikleo joined him on the bed, both of them spending hours reading the giant book, discussing why, when the land wasn't that far from them, was it so cold, and the possibilities of ruins being there.

 

("Well, there's obviously going to be ruins, Sorey. Otherwise it wouldn't be a good enough place for us to go and visit!"

 

"We're going to go and visit it, Mikleo?"

 

"Obviously!")

There'd been a section on the different type of animals that lived in the water, and on land, but there'd been one animal that had drawn their attention completely. When Mikleo had first found the book, it had been during one of Sorey's private lessons with Gramps, but in his excitement, he'd been unable to wait until his best friend had completed the lesson, and had burst into the home, shouting at the top of his lungs and holding the open book high above his head with both hands, the page with the picture facing in front. 

 

"Sorey! Water unicorns! They exist!"

 

Mikleo had gotten quite the lecture about manners and barging in on lessons, but he'd thought it had been totally worth it later that night when they'd huddled under the blanket together, on their bellies with the book open before them. Sorey read aloud, "They're called narwhals, and they live in very cold water. They travel in groups called pods and the pod size can range from ten of them to up to one hundred! They communicate with different sounds like squeals, trills, and even clicks." Sorey paused, eyes wide and he turned to Mikleo. "We gotta go see them, Mikleo. I wanna ride a narwhal!"

 

Mikleo hadn't wanted to admit it, but he actually wanted to see Sorey ride a narwhal too. He vowed that one day, they'd get to the land of ice and snow, where the narwhals lived, so that Sorey could ride one. He just didn't realize that it would take them over seven hundred years to get there. 

 

Or that the land of Ice and Snow would live up to his name and literally be just that: ice and snow, for miles and miles on end. Mikleo glanced down at his boots. "I don't think I'm properly dressed for this, Sorey."

 

Sorey, red cheeks and nose, however, looked all of ten years old again, like he had been when he'd made the decision to ride a narwhal. "All of the walking we'll need to do to get to the first town will warm us up, c'mon Mikleo!" And he grabbed Mikleo's hand and off they were, trudging through the snow towards the first town, which was also in the opposite direction the wind was blowing and ten minutes later, Mikleo felt like they hadn't made any progress at all. 

 

"S-Sorey, we n-need to find a p-place to stop s-soon," Mikleo called out through his chattering teeth. He reached up to rub at his arms in hopes of getting some warmth through the cold, but it was hopeless as another strong gust of wind picked up snow and blew it right at him. He felt Sorey grab one of his hands and pull him closer. "How c-close to the town a-are we?"

 

Sorey was bundled up as tight as he could be in his cloak, and yet Mikleo could see him shivering as well. "W-we're close, I j-just know it!"

 

They ended up huddled together, attempting to share body heat, when they arrived at the town. Together, they stumbled into the inn, almost crashing through it with how fast they were moving to get into a warm and dry building. Ignoring the looks from some of the humans in the room, Sorey shrugged off the cloak and placed it fully over Mikleo's shoulders, before walking with stiff limbs towards the counter. The human manning the counter didn't look up from the book that he was reading.

 

"Uh, hello, I need to book one room, please."

 

The man just turned the page of his book and didn't look up. Sorey glanced back at Mikleo, who shrugged, before rapping his knuckles on the desk in an attempt to get the man's attention. He didn't look up from his book. 

 

Frowning, Sorey cleared his throat. "Excuse me!" 

 

Still no response. 

 

Mikleo, limbs stiff from the cold, hobbled up to Sorey and leaned against his shoulder. "I wonder if he can see us. Not all humans can yet," he said, offering Sorey his cloak back. Sorey took it gratefully, rubbing at his arms. 

 

"That's a problem, because I'd hate to learn first hand about seraphs dying from hypothermia."

 

Mikleo had to agree. Yes, as a water seraph he handled ice, but he didn't enjoy being frozen. "Well, maybe there's another place we can stay that's warm?"

 

Before Sorey could answer, a little voice spoke up just as he felt someone tugging on his cloak. "Excuse me, Mr. Seraph! I can help you!" 

 

They both looked down to see a little girl still tugging on Sorey's cloak. Grinning, Sorey bent down to her level. "Hello, miss. How can you help us?"

 

She grinned at them, and pointed at the human at the counter. "I'll get a room for you! Mr. Terrin is a nice man; he knows about seraphs but he can't see 'em, 'cause he's a dummy head." 

 

Sorey let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "If you could get us one room, that would be an amazing feat," he said, handing her the coin that she'd need to give to Mr. Terrin before picking her up so she could reach the counter.

 

She rang the bell on the counter and Mr. Terrin looked up, dropping his book as he saw the little girl floating in front of him. "Mr. Terrin, you have seraph customers," she exclaimed, dropping the coin on the counter in front of him. "They would like one room, please!"

 

As the flustered man blurted out apologies to any of the serphim in the room for "seeming like he was ignoring them," Mikleo glanced down at the book that Mr. Terrin had been reading; as he read the title, his face turned bright red and he immediately looked away to the side. He caught the gaze of a human girl staring at him and felt a little awkward with her staring. It wasn't until he saw the book that she was holding did he understand why she was staring. As they stared at each other, she tapped the shoulder of the man sitting next to her and pointed at Mikleo. The man glanced up, back down, and then did a double take, causing Mikleo to feel like if he turned any redder he'd look like something that Lailah would wear.

 

He took a step towards Sorey, who was taking the room key from the little girl as he set her down on the ground. "Let's go to the room, Sorey," he said quickly, hoping that Sorey wouldn't notice the books (there were many in the room, now that he took notice. "Quickly," he muttered as he shoved his hand out for Sorey to take.

 

Sorey frowned, but took Mikleo's offered hand; they walked (slowly, way too slow) to their room. "What is it?"

 

Mikleo gulped as they walked down the hall, spotting yet another book on a table in the hall. "Nothing! Nothing, just really cold, you know, this place is _really_ cold."

 

They reached their room without Sorey noticing the books, thankfully, and Mikleo immediately headed towards the bed where he fell face first, sighing happily at the softness of the mattress. "This is a good inn, Sorey," he mumbled, taking his hair tie out of his hair and letting the strands fall across his back.

 

"Mhm..." Sorey responded. 

 

"Tomorrow we'll get directions towards where one would find a narwhal," Mikleo said, feeling like he could fall asleep right then and there.

 

"Mm... That's nice."

 

Frowning, Mikleo sat up to see Sorey standing by the fireplace, his back to him and looking at something in his hands. "Sorey?"

 

" _A Tale of Meebo: A Water Seraph's Devotion to His True Love_ , written by Lady Edna (the expert on Meebo's in love)," Sorey read out loud, and Mikleo swore that his heart stopped. 

 

Launching himself off the bed, Mikleo attempted to snatch the book from Sorey's grasp; Sorey turned to the side, effectively and easily avoiding Mikleo's desperate hands.

 

" _Where did you find that_?" Mikleo nearly screeched, getting frustrated at Sorey's avoidance of him.

 

"It was sitting on the desk," Sorey said, eyes still on the book as Mikleo's attempts became more and more desperate. Eventually, one of his attempts ended up with him sprawled on the bed, and Sorey took advantage and sat on his hips, still reading the damn book.

 

"Sorey," Mikleo whined (at this point he was definitely not above whining, not at all). "Please just put the book down!"

 

"Why?" Sorey asked, flipping the page and still reading.

 

"Because it's embarrassing!"

 

"I like it," Sorey said, reaching down and rubbing his hand through Mikleo's long hair. Mikleo let out a muffled groan of dispair. "Edna's quite the writer," he said, and he grinned when Mikleo let out an even louder groan. "It's honestly not that bad, and honestly, it's nice to see the story of our love is something that people enjoy."

 

"I'm never going to escape that book," Mikleo moaned, still staying with his head burried into the mattress even as Sorey moved off of him. "People still stare at me, at us, when we go to towns. I'd hoped that maybe over here we wouldn't run into that."

 

Sorey laid next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "You're just embarrassed that people know how much you love and adore me, aren't you," he teased, pressing a kiss to Mikleo's temple when Mikleo threw a glare his way.

 

"My love for you is _mine_ and it's weird that people knew that I was in love with you before I got to tell you myself. I know that you knew," he said quickly, as Sorey opened his mouth to tel him just that. "I just wanted to tell you myself first, you know? Not have the entire world know before I could muster up the courage to say it in person." He curled up closer to Sorey as the other pressed gentle kisses to his face. 

 

"I know. This side of you is part what makes you such a sweet, gentle soul."

 

Mikleo stuck out his tongue before giving Sorey a quick kiss on the lips. "You've said something along those lines before."

 

Sorey frowned. "I don't remember, but I believe you." He sat up, pulling Mikleo into his lap as he did so. "Let's read the book together, okay? Because I don't know about you, but I'd like to read it."

 

Mikleo folded his arms and leaned heavily against Sorey. "... fine." 

 

Grinning, Sorey gathered Mikleo into his hold even tighter and then opened up the book. " _Chapter one_ ," he read. " _A Meebo is a Meebo in Love_."

 

Mikleo sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands. " _Why_."

 

Sorey kissed his forehead. " _Once upon a time, there was a Meebo, who hated the fact that he was a Meebo, but that's just the kind of thing that Meebo's have to deal with. What a sad Meebo he was_."

 

Mikleo let out a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a lying liar who lies, i am so sorry this took so long! i thought i'd have it out before the new year but loool no. my personal life has kind of been shit, but these boys keep me happy so i'm glad to finally have this chapter completed. please let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> so this will be a series of their adventures together, because like sorey said in the game, there are still many things they need to discover together. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
